Treatment
by cuddlycriss
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, two not so strange 'strangers' meet each other in a rather unfortunate setting
1. Chapter 1

_Where am I?_ That is the first question that coming into Kurt's head as soon as he is able to open his eyes and look around the room. His head is pounding slightly and his cheek feels a bit wet. As he tries to move his hand up to see what is the wet substance on his cheek, he can't. _What happened to me? _He wasn't sure. His sight was still blurry, and the darkness in the room wasn't helping to make it easier to see something. The room is completely dark, except for one stray of light that comes into the room through a tiny window that is almost on the ceiling. The light stops at his feet, drawing a line through the middle of the room. The room makes him shiver, even though the temperature is above 77 F. For a moment Kurt uses effort to try to tilt his head up and look across the room a bit more, but his head feels too heavy and his eyes keep closing.

"Hello?" he calls out, his voice slurring a little as he can't articulate his words. It would probably be useless, but there was this instinctual feeling that he should at least try to make contact with someone else. His head is still pounding as someone grabs his hair and makes him tilt his head up, feeling his mouth being forced open as he lets out a loud groan, a cloth being pushed into it and tied together behind his head. He feels some stickers on his body, that is completely undressed. "Let's begin," he hears the man say into his ear and he feels the breath of the man against his ear, knowing that he is smirking. Before he can realize what is happening, there went a shock through him – literally. He started to scream and yell as he fought against the binds that got him to be stuck in the chair.

* * *

Blaine was waiting for his date to show up. All dressed up into his most fashionable clothes, he walks over to his car and sits down in it, keeping the door open and relaxing a little. Of course Kurt wouldn't be there yet. Which idiot was coming to a date thirty minutes early? Oh wait, Blaine did. Blaine rolled his eyes as he realized that he should just relax and wait for his date to show up. But when the thirty minutes had passed, he did get kind of worried. Kurt was always on time, and if he wasn't he always texted or called.

Ten minutes after they should have met Blaine decides to pick up his phone and try to dial Blaine's number. Maybe his phone died. But no, it hadn't died. It rang for the total of 10 times before switching over to voicemail. Perhaps he had forgotten his phone? Blaine immediately shook that thought out of his mind. That wasn't possible. He had received a text from Kurt that he was on his way and he would be there soon. Blaine got impatient, but mostly – worried. Kurt wasn't someone to cancel a date. They had been dating for a couple of months now and he had never cancelled a date. He dialed his number again before giving up. He clearly wasn't coming. As he drove off in his SUV, he went home.

After about twenty minutes, his phone started ringing. He had just put his jacket away and grabbed a glass of diet coke. That should be Blaine. Even though it was an unknown number, he still hoped it would be Kurt. "_Hello, Blaine_," he hears the other man say on the other side of the line. He immediately lowered his voice slightly, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Yes, father?" Blaine could already hear that this wasn't going to be good. His father always called when he had to get back to his place when there was another job for him. Another job he hated more than anything. "_I need you back at the mansion in less than three hours. If you are late, then you know the consequences." _And with that, he hung up. Mr. Anderson had always been like this. Strong, independent and also very careful with whatever he said on the phone. The mansion was a two hour drive, so Blaine got ready and grabbed clothes for a whole week and some other stuff before driving off.

When he gets there he takes his sunglasses out of his bag and puts them on. No way he was going to let his father see how he was feeling. His eyes always gave him away, and in this situation, that should not happen.

"_Welcome, son_," he is greeted by his father. Blaine quickly nods and shakes his hand calmly, coldly. They had never gotten along. Blaine always ended up with the little punishments at the end of the day instead of his brother Cooper. Cooper never had to do the dishes or walk the dog through the pouring rain, that was always Blaine's job. And when it didn't happen in the time he was give, he would go to bed and he would have to skip dinner the next day.

"Father.. What do I have to do now?" he asked quietly, his voice cold as ice. His father explained it to him and before he knew it he was in the dark room he had spent way too much time in growing up. He walked over to the boy sitting in the chair, his hands cuffed behind his back and his ankles cuffed together also. He saw the glistening of blood on the side of the boy's face, but there was nothing he could do. He hated it, but he knew his father was watching him. Without doubting, he pulled the boys hair and made him look up, stuffing the cloth into his mouth before tying it behind his back. As he did that he felt the tears sting behind his eyes. He knew what was going to happen, and he stiffly walked over to the control panel on the side, changing one switch and then pressing the button. The boy's high screams echoed through his head and he pressed his eyes to close tightly. This was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much, everyone who reads it! I didn't think I'd get this many readers this quickly. But here's another chapter for you and it'll hopefully clear some stuff up, so I hope you like it! Please review, it'll give me more motivation to write faster!**

Blaine hadn't watched the boy's face while stuffing the cloth in his mouth and when he did look his eyes were way too teared up to see the boy clearly. He had many memories of these rooms. He had been there for months at a time, most of the time during summer holidays. The only difference there was back then was that the room wasn't dark, but Blaine had been able to see everything. He could still hear the footsteps in his ears as his father approached the control system, and later on, Cooper. Both with a smirk on their faces, he sat there, yelling and screaming as he was forced to watch the pictures of naked boys on the screen. They thought they made him straight, and so he did - for a while. Until he met Kurt.

When he flipped the switch and pressed the button, he heard the scream that after having pressed his eyes together, shot open. He recognized the scream. He should have recognized his face, even if his sight had been a bit blurry. Tears shot into his eyes, wanting to go and pull him out of the chair, take him in his arms and hold him tightly. But he couldn't. If he would show his father that he knew Kurt - and even worse, was dating him - he would go through that again until there was nothing left of him. He couldn't flip on the light switch, because then Kurt would be able to see who he was. He let out a quiet whimper as he walked towards Kurt, took his hair and pushed it down, hearing him cry and sob quietly. Blaine's eyes were filled with tears and he bit the inside of his cheek until it bled to not cry. The glistening of his tears would give him away at his father.

Kurt would find out anyhow, Blaine figured. "I am so sorry for this, Kurt.. I-I'll help y-you through this," he whispered without moving his lips. Kurt's eyes opened and glared up at him and Blaine knew he could see him. Blaine saw the judgmental look on his face and he knew he deserved it. Now Blaine knew he would do anything to get him out of here. Kurt was too good to go through all of this.

It was Blaine. Blaine was the one who did this to him. Had their relationship all been a lie? A trick to get him there and torture him? After Blaine left the room, he tried to move again but his whole body hurt, and he stopped. After a few minutes, he passed out. It was all too much. Blaine was torturing him.. And why? What had he ever done wrong? Nothing, right? But apparently he had done things wrong. Things he couldn't control. Things like his sexuality.

The nineteen year old woke up into an easier position, off the chair on a wooden floor, with curtains and even a bed. It looked much like a sort of prison, but he was already glad to be out of the dark room. He had been changed into a simple shirt and a pair of sweatpants, without any underwear. Honestly, he was glad. His whole body was still sore from the day before. Or was it still the same day? He stood up, groaning and sitting down on the hard bed.

"I am so sorry, Kurt," a familiar voice said and he looked up, eyes filling with anger and tears. Blaine was standing behind the door and he talked through the little window that was there.

"Don't even try, Blaine. You set me up. Want to explain why I am here exactly?" he snapped at him before pulling his legs up. Maybe he had too much of an attitude and that would happen again. He didn't want that.

"I didn't set you up, I didn't know about this until 15 hours ago."

"And why would I believe that?"

"Because I.. Just because. I can't explain it to you, Kurt. It's my father-"

"I thought your father was dead?"

"Well.. No. He's not. But he's dead to me. I hate him so much, Kurt. And even more for him hurting you.. Or making me hurt you."

"Go away. Leave me alone." He whimpered, wrapping his arms around his legs and turning his head away from Blaine, who he saw nodding in the corner of his eye, putting a plate down through the little window and leaving.

Everything was so fucked up. Nothing could be worse than this. He looked around in the room, and the longer he watched it, the worse it got. He noticed the blood stains on the walls that had been tried to wash off. As he looked under the bed he saw the mattress being ripped in many places. Obviously the mattress had been turned to the other side before. More things came the longer he watched, and he closed his eyes tightly for a few minutes before getting up and taking the plate. Just a few sandwiches and some tea, which to his surprise, was still hot. He paced around the room as he ate, not wanting to sit down and notice more things. He kept looking at the floor. After about fifteen minutes, he started to stumble and the plate fell from his hand. He leaned against the wall and looked at the tea, his whole world spinning.

Before he could do anything, the tea slipped out of his hand too and his eyes rolled away, his body going limp against the wall, sliding down.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I have been a bit absent lately, and I am sorry for that! I didn't mean to go all absent on you guys, but I did. Vacation and stuff like that. **

**If you like it, please review so I will continue!**

* * *

His heart pounded in his chest, his feet didn't even touch the floor as his arms were up in the air, tied up and he winced as the blood poured from his wrists. He wasn't sure how long he had been there. It could be days, but it could be months at the same time. He had no concept of time here. He couldn't see when it was dark outside, but he was certain that his sleep schedule had been messed up terribly. He screamed into the gag that had been put in his mouth as he looked up at the pictures in front of him, feeling another shock to through his whole body. By now, he had lost hope in that Blaine would actually get him out of here. He hadn't seen him in a while, and he didn't want to admit it – but he missed him. He missed seeing a friendly face in there that actually cared. One that actually gave him hope that it would all be alright and that he got out of there sometime.

He was put back into his room, sore, but he had been sore for all that time already. That wasn't just going to go away, but he knew how to deal with it by now. He had never believed in God, but now he was praying. Praying that he got out of there and that he would never have to worry about this again.

Then he heard a strange noise coming from behind the door. Every nerve of his body was now on edge and he made himself as small as possible on the little bed, pulling the covers up to his chest. The door opened slowly – too slowly for his liking – but he was glad to see who was there. Blaine.

"Sssht, I can only be here shortly," Blaine shushed him before Kurt had even been able to say anything. He rushed towards the bed and sat down on it, taking Kurt's hands in his quickly. "Listen to me.. Don't say anything, just listen."

Kurt nodded softly, smiling just a little, a hopeful expression on his features.

"I'm going to get you out of here-"

"You said that before.."

"Sssht. Tomorrow. You'll get out of here tomorrow night. My father is going away for a few days and he will leave me to handle all of this because my brother is travelling through Europe. He didn't find out about us being together and he never will, but I will get you out of here and report this whole business to the police. He has crossed the line.." he whispered, a tense tone in his voice. "Get rest.. We'll have to travel far and you've lost a lot of weight.. You need to be strong, Kurt. We'll get out of here."

Kurt was left in the room, his vision and his mind a blur. He couldn't believe that it was actually happening. He'd get out of here. Get to see his father again, and this would all be over. Right?

* * *

He went downstairs, his face tensed up because he simply didn't know how to do it. He wasn't alone in the building. There were guards, and other 'patients' to his father's 'clinic'. He only knew one way to distract it, but he wasn't sure if he could actually do that. It felt terrible to do it, but that was the only way to get Kurt out.. He paced through the long, white hallway as he walked over to the door of another 'patient'. He pushed the button next to the door to unlock it and opened the door. "Take your run for it. Go right, that's the fastest way," he said with a straight face, feeling terrible about doing this inside. The younger, small and skinny boy stood up and ran away, thanking him while running. Blaine rushed towards Kurt's door, but there was no sight of him.

Where was he? Where did Kurt go? He couldn't have gone anywhere. Suddenly he felt a firm grip on his shoulder, was turned around and looked into the eyes of his homophobic brother Cooper.

"You didn't think that I didn't see right through you.. Now did you?" he said softly.

"I thought you were in Europe.." he said as he was slowly pushed into the room where Kurt had been for the last three weeks.

"I wasn't. I was here all the time.. Watching how you did all those things.. Visiting him.. Comforting him.. Sneaking more food towards him. Dad won't be happy."

"I don't care about Dad! Where is Kurt?" he groaned as he was pushed down. The door closed behind them and he knew that it couldn't be good.

"Listen up, little brother," Cooper said, pointing his finger at him as he suddenly took hold of his brother's slim wrist and pulled it up, put a handcuff around him and cuffed him to the headboard of the bed. Only one wrist was connected, and he swung his other arm, but his brother simply did a step back. "You need to get normal again, Blaine.. You are a shame to the family. That boy, is going to ruin your entire life. So I am giving you the chance.. Do what I say and leave the boy alone, do what you're supposed to do, and I won't let you go through the same process again when I tell father."

"Fine. Deal. I just felt sorry for him that's all.. It's not like I liked him. I never felt anything for boys anymore after he treated me," he said softly. Cooper reached out his hand and undid the cuffs, so he was free again. He rubbed his wrist a little before standing up, making a fist and holding his arm bad, slamming his fist against his brother's face, who fell over and clenched his fist too, starting to yell. Seeing the bulge in the side pocket of Cooper's trousers, he pulled out a little cloth, smelled it shortly before squeezing his eyes shut shortly and pushing it against his brother's mouth and nose. It didn't just muffle his words and his screams, but after a little less than a minute, he passed out.

Blaine got up quickly, looking around and walking away, out of the cell and starting to look for Kurt. But there was no sight of him when he had went through half of the cells. Where the hell could he be?

Blaine had no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's my new chapter! I was really excited to write this chapter, even though it was a lot more difficult than I had thought in the beginning. Please review, then I write quicker and it gives me more motivation to write.**

* * *

Blaine rushed through the whole center. No sight of Kurt, nowhere. It was almost half an hour already and he was sure that it wouldn't take that long for Cooper to wake up, so the chance that they were looking for Blaine already was big. He needed to do something. He needed to find him, he must find him. "Where are you, god dammit," he yelled loudly as he started to run again, checking every cell to see if he was there. And then he got an idea. Blaine ran over to the control room, which to his luck, was empty. It seemed to take forever for the computer to start and he tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. He opened the folder with all of the files of the people they held there. Blaine remembered getting a chip in his arm when he was in here. That would be the way to find Kurt.

It took forever, but finally, he found his folder and his chip number. As he walked over to another device, he heard voices – his brother's being one of them. He quickly typed in the number and looked up where he was. He was on the roof? That was impossible, no one ever came there, and they never held patients there. But then again, that made perfect sense. With his heart still racing in his throat, he started to run, pushed his brother aside as he ran up the stairs. "Kurt!" he yelled as he looked back to make sure that he wasn't shortly followed. He shut the door behind him as he walked up to the roof, hearing slight mumbling coming from the other side. He ran over, made sure not to trip and he looked at Kurt, who was half passed out, tear stains still on his cheeks and who shook his head a little. Blaine reached out for the back of his head and undid the gag, so he could talk.

"Kurt, look at me. I told you, I'd get you out of here.. I promised," he whispered, smiling a little as he started to undo Kurt's wrists and the ropes on his feet before taking the rope around his chest off. Kurt stayed quiet, but fell forward against Blaine.

"Kurt, please, wake up.." Blaine said, holding his boyfriend up with all the power he got, kissing his cheek softly. "You can do this.. Hold on to me," he said, but again, no movement nor sound. "Kurt, listen to me! You _need _to let me help you! Let me help you!" he yelled as he looked Kurt in the eyes, seeing how empty and broken he was.

"You're too late, Blaine. He broke faster than you did. He loathes you," he heard from behind him, and he kept holding Kurt closely, tears streaming down Blaine's face.

"No.. No. I'm not too late.. He wasn't like this yesterday, Cooper.. Just let us go."

"You know I can't, little bro."

"Yes, you can.." Blaine suddenly heard a whisper coming from his shoulder, and Kurt moved his arms up just a little, holding on to his shoulders weakly.

* * *

His body hurt, his eyes were heavy, and he could barely move. But Kurt knew he had to do something. "Let us go.. Please.." he whispered, hearing his boyfriend Blaine whispering how it would all be okay, and he smiled weakly.

"Father!" Blaine suddenly yelled, fear in his voice, causing Cooper to turn around quickly – but there was no one there. Kurt's arms were pulled on and Blaine pulled him over to the helicopter which was on the roof, climbing in and putting Kurt in the back. "We'll be alright.. I promise you I'll make it alright," Blaine whispered, going with one hand quickly through his boyfriends hair as he buckled him up and then closed the door, hearing gunshots which hit the helicopter. Blaine crawled into the front seat, and even though he wasn't exactly sure how it worked, he had sat next to the pilot enough times to know how to start.

"We'll be alright," Blaine whispered as he took off. The helicopter shook heavily, and gunshots still hit them, but neither of them got hurt in the process.

Kurt closed his eyes, feeling too tired and still too weak from the drugs that they had given him, and he passed out quickly.

* * *

Blaine knew it wasn't over. His father wasn't going to give up, and as long as Kurt still had the chip in his arm, they were going to be able to find where they were. As soon as he had flew so far that they were at least 20 miles away from the facility and the tank was starting to get dangerously empty, he landed in a meadow, which wasn't that hard at all. It took him ten minutes to finally put it to the ground, but then they were there, in the woods. Blaine moved out of the front seat and towards the back, seeing how Kurt had fallen asleep. His hand moved up to his face and he slowly stroked it, kneeling next to him and slowly starting to cry. He had never wanted this to happen.. He didn't deserve this.

"Kurt.. Wake up."

"Mhmm..Please don't hurt me," his boyfriend mumbled, opening his eyes slightly. Blaine shook his head and pulled him into his arms.

"You're alright, Kurt.. You're alright. We're alright."

He felt Kurt's little smile against his cheek and then he felt how his shoulders were shaking a bit. "It's all going to be alright," he assured Kurt, kissing his cheek.

"Promise me.."

"I promise. I promise no one will ever harm you again," Blaine said as he took his hands. "Let's get out of here.. We need to keep moving and get the chip out of your arm." Blaine sat Kurt down on the little bench again before searching through the cabin for a bottle of water, but without success. He pulled him up again and wrapped his arms around him, letting Kurt lean on him.

"You saved me," Kurt said on a drowsy tone, looking over at Blaine.

"Yes.. I did.. But let's not talk.. Let's get us out of here."

They had to move. By this time, Cooper had contacted their father, and they were on their way.


End file.
